My girlfriend is a kyubi kitsune
by DearestSaya
Summary: this story is based on a korean drama MY GIRLFRIEND is a GUMIHO but TEFU style.. I change some details here and extended the story : WARNING : OOCness, FEM fuji and Eiji and Jirou
1. The escape

guys... this story is based on a korean drama MY GIRLFRIEND is a GUMIHO but TEFU style.. I change some details here and extended the story : WARNING : OOCness, FEM fuji and Eiji and Jirou

My Girlfriend is a Nine Tailed Fox

Chapter 1

At the tennis court, there is a bespectacled man Playing Tennis against 5 persons. Fangirls are there cheering out his name as he win his victory. "Good Job Tezuka. " His bestfriend, OIshi said. Tezuka get his towel and put it on his head when he hear his cellphone ring.

" Oishi got to go now, Jirei is waiting for me." Tezuka said as he ran away.

Eiko walk beside Oishi, wondering where Tezuka will go. " OIshi, where will he go? " Eiko asked.

" Tezuka said that Jirei is waiting for him. " Oishi answered. Eiko pouts and crosses her arm in front of her chest. " hmmp! Jirei always come first." Eiko said.

Inside the empty classroom, Jirei is sitting at the chair when Tezuka came. Jirei look at the door when she heard the door open. Tezuka walked closer to Jirei as the brown haired girl stand up and smile.

" You look so tired. " Jirei said as she pat Tezuka's head.

"You cannot touch me like that when I became a famous Tennis player or an actor. " Tezuka smiled.

Jirei laugh as Tezuka hugged her tight. " grab this chance to touch me. " Tezuka said before he smile.

Tezuka, Oishi, Eiko are at Tezuka's spa where the 2 boys are having a body massage while Eiko is having a foor spa.

" Oi Tezuka are you sure that we can go at your grandfather's spa anytime? " Oishi asked.

" Of course. I'm his only grandson. Just say my name here and you can have their service free. " Tezuka answered as he stand up to go to the cashier. " 2 body spa and 1 foot spa" Tezuka said when his grand father suddenly appear from nowhere. Tezuka tried to escape but its too late.

" Kunimitsu! you used this spa again without paying their service? " Kunikazu asked.

" Oji san, this will be the last promise. " Tezuka answered.

" Kunimitsu, I went to your school and they said that you haven't pay your tuition yet. I gave you the money last week right? " Kunikazu asked as he pinch his grandson.

" Oji san! Promise I'll pay next week. Just let me out of here. " Tezuka begged.

Kunikazu sigh as the younger Tezuka took that chance to escape. Tezuka ran at the backdoor where he park his motorbike

Tezuka thought that he succesfully escaped from his granfather but no. A police car as running after him as he stopped at the side.

" Did I break any violation? " Tezuka asked.

" No but, Mister Tezuka Kunikazu called us and said that the motorbike you use is stealed property. " The police said.

" What! Wait! No! this is mine! " tezuka protested but The police didn't listen and arrest him.

At the Police station, Kunikazu and his daughter came to get Kunimitsu.

" Oji san! Antie! Get me out of here! " Tezuka begged.

" You use the money I gave you for your tuition fee to buy that thing! " Kunikazu exclaimed

Tezuka's Antie talked to the police to release him now as the three of them walked inside the car.

" For you to learn your lessons, I've decided to enroll you at a private school at osaka. You'll stay there for 3 months. We'll just visit you there once a week. " Kunikazu said.

" what! No way! I have a audition next week! " Tezuka protested. Tezuka's Antie who is driving the car let out a sigh.

" I'm doing this for you! " Kunikazu shouted.

" Antie stop the car! " Tezuka said. " No! " Kunikazu said. Hana, Tezuka's Antie continue driving the car.

" Stop this or I will jump! " Tezuka said.

" Try to jump! I'll disown you! " Kunikazu exclaimed

Tezuka sigh in defeat before he got an Idea.

" Oji, stop at the bus terminal, I need to use the bathroom. " Tezuka said making himself to looked pittyful.

Kunikazu nods as Hana stop the car at the terminal.

" Kunimitsu, leave your right shoe here for me to be sure that you're coming back. " Kunikazu said.

Tezuka sigh. his granfather maybe old but still smart. " Fine. " Tezuka remove his right shoe and walk to the comfort room. When Tezuka sensed that his granfather sigh, He ran quickly to get his shoe and ride at a car that delivers vegitables and escaped succesfully this time.

At the Temple, an old man tour the old ladies at the Temple until they stop at the frame of an oldwoman and a fox without tail.

" Oh! What's this? An old woman and a dog? " The visitor said.

" No, that is a fox. A nine tailed fox. " the old man said.

" Why does the fox doesn't have tail? " the visitor asked.

" Its because of the old lady beside the fox. The old lady is the fox's grand mother. The Goddess punnished the fox because of its desire to become a human. The fox is actually a beautiful lady that walks around the town. She is very beautiful. She attracts students and make the farmers weak whenever she passed by. The Goddess thinks that if she will find a husband, the other guys will stop admiring her so one day, The fox is at the temple, fixing herself for the wedding but her soon to be husband didn't came because of the rumor that spread all around the town that the fox eats human liver. The fox cried all day and night so the goddess decided to trap her inside this frame . " The old man said.

A beautiful young lady that traps inside that temple are listening to their conversation.

" pshh.. why do he keep telling and telling my story all over again? " The beautiful girl said with a pout. She pick the sausage that fell and roll over to her as she open it and smell. " hmm! I havn't eat for 500 years! " She smile and bute the sausage and spit it immidietly. " eh? This isn't a real meat but it really smell like meat . " she cried.

TBC

So how is it? review guys! sorry for my mistakes.. this is unbeta.. hope you guys like it.. feel free to give your suggestion and request or Idea for the next chapter.. Oh guys by the way! Tezuka's Antie is actually coach HANAmura.. I only forgot her first name... so I use HANA. Jirou and Tezuka! TOGETHER! om MY! Review guys and wait for my next chapter. bye!


	2. Tezuka meets the Fox

guys! I'm back with my chapter 2 : thanks for those who read.

this is unBETA guys but hope you still enjoy it :

Chapter 2

Tezuka is walking on the road when a heavy rain came. He look for a shelter and saw a temple. He dial his friend's and Anties number but no one is answering. He made another try and there, he hear a girl's voice on the Other end.

" Hello?"

"Antie? "

" No. "

Tezuka sigh deeply. This is not his Antie. " I'll put it down now. "

" No!. I need your help. "

Tezuka raise an eyebrow before he look at his phone. " Lowbat. " Tezuka is now wondering, who's that girl? He put his phone back to his ear and see if there is still a girl on the line.

" I told you I need your help. "

" Who are you? This is not a good joke! "

" You can't hide form me.. I can see you. "

Tezuka didn't reply.

" You are a very handsome guys, with glasses and hazel brown eyes. Now, will you help me? "

" Fine I'll help you. "

" Good. Walk inside the Temple where you can see a painting. "

Tezuka follow the girl's Instruction. He enter the temple and see a painting.

" Do you see the painting? "

" A painting of an old lady and a dog. "

" That's not a dog but a fox! " The girl raise her tone a bit.

" But it doesn't have a tail. "

" I want you to draw a nine tails there. "

" What! "

" Just do it! " The girl exclaimed.

Tezuka follow the girl's words and draw a nine tail. He maintain his facade but deep inside, he's scared. Defenitly scared. Who wouldn't? A girl that can talk on a lowbat phone and can see all your movement is a sure scary thing.

Tezuka draw the last tail and a lightning appeard. A strong and cold wind came during a very heavy rain as he ran away.

The strong wind open the door where the fox is. A beautiful girl appeared and ran outside. She follow the the bespectacled man that who help her. She saw the man slipped on a slippery stone and fell down. The man is now unconcious as the girl walk closer to him.

" You set me free from that temple. Because you help me, I'll help you too. I'll lend you the most important thing to me for you to stay alive. " The girl smile and lean closer to the man. An inch away from his lips and she open her mouth and transfer the bead.

The next day, Tezuka slowly open his eyes and touch his aching head. Trying to refresh his memory, he remember what happen to him last night. He checked his body and found out that he's okay after he fell.

" So you're awake. " A beautiful girl greeted him

Tezuka was completely speechles and amazed on her beauty. A petite lady in a plain white dress that hug her body perfectly and a honey brown long hair and a calm yet deep blue eyes stare at him.

" hmm.. are you alright? " the girl asked.

Tezuka shake his head for him to wake up from his morning dream. " yes. "

The girl smile innocently as she hold those big hands to her little one. " Thank you for helping me yesterday. " The girl said.

" So you are the girl from yesterday? " Tezuka asked.

" ahh.. Thanks for helping me.. My grandmother lock me at the temple as a punnishment. " The girl pouted.

" I understand you. My grandfather is strict too. How long did she locked you in there? " Tezuka asked.

" 500 years. " The girl replied.

" What! are you crazy! No human can live that long! " Tezuka shouted.

" But I'm not a human. " The girl replied

" If you're not a human, then what? " Tezuka asked.

" A kyubi kitsune (nine tailed fox) . " the girl replied.

"You ask me to draw on a antique painting cause you are the fox there amd you want to be free? Stop fooling around! The owner of the temple will get mad because of that. " Tezuka shouted.

" But I help you too! You fell yesterday and had a serious injury so I give the most important thing to me for you to stay alive. " The girl said as she slip her hand inside Tezuka's shirt and rub his chest and feel her bead.

Tezuka who is now completely shock, blushed and push the girl. " What are you doing! Go back to the temple and I'll go back to tokyo. " Tezuka said as he walk at the opposite direction.

The girl smiled, not moving on her position. " I can smell the wild pig there. I know he will come back. "

a few minutes later, The girl saw Tezuka running to her direction as she smile. Tezuka grab her hand and ran. They hide behind a big tree and pull the girl closer to him. The girl smile as she hug the man.

" I think its gone. " Tezuka said. He stand up and start walking again.

Tezuka is at the bus stop while the girl stand beside him. The girl look so innocent while standing beside him like a child. Tezuka look at him from top to toe when he notice that the girl is so attractive especially in her white dress.

Tezuka sigh as he decided to give his jacket to the girl. " if you are a kyubi kitsune, you should go back to the temple. Human might hurt you if they'll know. " Tezuka said.

The girl blink a couple of times before she open her mouth. " eh? You will not tell it to anyone, right? "

Tezuka sigh on this girl's stubborness. " Fine so go back to the temple okay? " with that, Tezuka ride the bus and leave the girl on her spot.

Tezuka is in a place in tokyo near his school. He was looking for the right bus to ride when the girl stand next to him.

" what are you doing here? Are you following me ? " Tezuka asked.

The girl cutely pout and rub her stomach. " Feed me. I want to eat meat! i haven't eat any meat ever since she locked me up. "

Tezuka sigh in defeat. " Fine but after that, you will go back okay? " The girl just smile widely in return.

Tezuka treat the beautiful girl in a grilled meat shop. He watch the girl how she act differently as the girl smell the un cooked portion of a meat.

" The meat is already done. " Tezuka said. With that, the girl pick it one b one and put it inside her mouth.

" "

" aah.. I'll just go to the comfort room. " Tezuka said and leave the girl eating alone.

He went out of the store and call the temple person to inform them about the girl. After they confirmed it, Tezuka left the shop and ride a bus.

In the mean time, Fuji finish eating her meat and start searching for Tezuka when she sensed the old man in the temple and escaped.

Tezuka is sitting at the bus, relaxing himself when a guy asked him for the ticket.

" You should give two tickets. fo you and your girlfriend. " The guys said.

Tezuka open his eyes and see a beautiful girl beside him. He drag the girl outside the bus and talked.

" Stop following me okay? "

" I can't leave you! I gave you the most important thing in my life and I need to protect it. "

" You said that you are a kitsune. prove it. "

The girl pout and look down. " I can't. We need to wait until the full moon come for you to see my tails. "

" Stop following me okay? If you are a kitsune then you will find me wherever I go. come to me when the moon comes and show me your tails okay? For now, stop following me . "

" Fine! I'll make you believe. When the moon came, I'll find you and show you my tails. " The girl walk closer to him and look him staight in his eyes dangerously. " And after you see it, You'll die."

Tezuka shake his head and try to ignore what the girl said and ride the bus.

Tezuka went straight to the action school and meet OIshi and Eiko.

" Eiko, can I stay here at the action school? " Tezuka asked.

" I think so. My father wouldn't mind. Neh, I got to go now. Bye Tezuka, Oishi. "

Tezuka sigh and relax himself. He remove his shirt after playing basketball with oishi and reveal a big scar on his back.

" Oi! What happen to your back? "

Tezuka touched his back and remember what happen to him at the temple.

" I fell over a cliff before. " Tezuka said calmly.

" Does it hurt? "

" No. "

Tezuka remember what the girl told him before. " _But I help you too! You fell yesterday and had a serious injury so I give the most important thing to me for you to stay alive. _"

" I have to go now. good night. " OIshi said before he leave.

Tezuka is playing alone in a dark gym to hide his fear. He can't forget what the girl said to him and it scares him alot. The ball slipped in his hand and roll away. Tezuka was about to follow the ball but it roll back to him. He froze.

" Maybe it hit a wall so it roll back to me. " Tezuka said when many ball start to roll towards his direction. He slowly lift up his head and saw the girl looking at him.

" You found me. " Tezuka said.

The girl smirk and walk closer to him. " Here comes the moon. Its time to show my tails. Watch. "

The girl walk away from him and face him again. The moon show up as the girl look at him before her tails show up.

" Its true. " Tezuka said with his very shocked face.

The girl walk closer to him again and touch his face. " Now, its time for you to die. " The girl tiptoed and put their lips together and get her bead back. Tezuka collapsed on the floor after she successfully get her bead back.

TBC.

How is it? any suggestion? Ideas? Request? let me know : help me to write my next chapter : R & R guys :


	3. The Bead

Chapter 3

The girl sit beside the groaning man and look at his face for a minute before she smile softly. She can't deny it, this man is so handsome.

" I'm not that bad so.. I'll lend it to you again." she smiled and transfer her bead to the man once again.

At the temple, they're still looking for the fox. There are some people who are examining the whole place when a Handsome guy saw something on the floor. He pick it up and look at it closer.

"hmm.. it's already broken but this can be a clue for us. I'll fix it. bye for now ji san.* He said as he walk to his car.

"oi! Atobe kun, you have your bussines here?" a monk asked.

Atobe smirk at him as he pocketed the phone. Atobe Keigo is a veterinarian but beside that, He's also interested to the said fox. He is a Rich man who stays at Tokyo where he can monitor everything smoothly.

"They need me to find a missing ... pet." He smirked.

"Is it a usuall cute pet Atobe kun?"

"Iie, this one is really a wild one." He start his car. "jya. have to go now." with that, he drove away.

Tezuka groan more as he open his eyes and saw the girl from yesterday. He quickly crawled back while the girl is still looking at him innocently with her deep blue eyes.

"Why you're still here?" Tezuka asked.

"I'm here to take care of my bead. I return it last night. I know your injury hasn't completely healed yet. " The girl said.

Tezuka tried to escape from the girl but he failed. He was now 10 feet away from the said girl when he hear his phone ring. He touched his pocket but his phone was not there. The girl saw the phone vibrate and ring continuesly so she decided to answer it. Istead of picking up the phone, she lean down and press her ear at the phone.

"hello?"

"Kunimitsu." Tezuka's grandfather said.

"I'm not Kunimitsu." The girl innocently replied.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"He's hiding from me.. He's totally scared.. after I give everything to him." The girl pouted.

"what!? " He shouted. Still in the state of shock. Kunikazu cleared his throat before he start talking again. "are you by any chance... My grondson's girlfriend?" He asked.

"Girlfriend?" The girl asked back.

"You are with my grandson right? and you said you gave everything to him? You must be his girlfriend." Kunikazu said.

" Souka. Hai.. I'm his girlfriend" The girl replied.

Tezuka walk closer to the girl and grab his phone. His Grandfather misunderstood everything.

"ouji san." Tezuka began but his Grandfather already ended the call.

The girl stand up and walk closer to Tezuka.

"Don't worry I won't bite." The girl smile at him cutely

Tezuka blushed when he notice that they are standing close to each other and their faces are just an inch away. He step backward to make a bigger distance between them.

"Mou... I'm hungry." The girl pouted.

Tezuka sighed in defeat. The girl is truly dangerous yet she looks like a very harmless one. He was scared, indeed, but he can't say no to the girls charm.

"Fine." He replied.

Tezuka bought a chicken meat instead of beef because its much cheaper. He can't afford to buy her beef everyday but he need to make the fox's stomach full for him to be safe. Tezuka look up at the sky while the fox is eating when he saw a bright star that reminds him of the bead that currently on his body.

"bead that you're talking about... it is currently inside me right? "Tezuka asked as the girl simply nods innocently as her answer while eating her food.

" You can't leave the bead alone?" Tezuka asked again.

" No. The bead is very important. I need to be sure that you'll not do any sexual communications to other as long as the bead is living inside you. " The girl replied.

Tezuka raises an eyebrow after hearing the word _SEXUAL COMMUNICATION ._ "You can trust me. You can leave the bead alone. I'm already your friend right? " Tezuka as in a bit persuasive tone.

"Friend? " the girl asked innocently"

"Hai. a friend is a person that every human have. If you don't have a friend then, you'll definitley not a human. " Tezuka answered"

The girls eyes twinkle in happiness. " Really?" The girl took Tezuka's hands to hers and shake it Happily. " Yay! I'll be Tezuka Kunimitu's friend." The girl shouted.

"How did you know my name?" Tezuka asked in confusion.

" I heard it when someone call you on your phone before the bus leave. You excuses yourself to talk in private... but I can still hear it. " The girl said.

_flashback_

_"Excuse me, I just want to ask if I already pay my remaining balance." _

_"May I know your name?"_

_"Tezuka Kunimitsu. 20 years old." _

_"Yes sir. "_

_"Thank you." _

_End of flashback_

"How can you ehar it if you are too far from me?" Tezuka asked.

"I'm a kyubi kitsune. I have an ability to smell, hear or see something even from afar." The girl asnwered.

"Souka." Tezuka said to himself. "By the way, how does the bead can help in my current situation? " Tezuka asked.

"As long as you have the bead, you can't get hurt or injured." The girl said

"Sugoii." Tezuka said.

"As I said a while ago, you can't have any sexual communication to other woman unless its me. " The girl smile cutely. "And I need to follow you everywhere." The girl continued

Tezuka sighed.

In mind : everyday will be a long day.

He took a glance to the girl as a small smile made its way to his lips.

"Jya. Still have school tomorrow. Oyasumi."


End file.
